Never Go Alone
by pandorabox82
Summary: Penelope arranges an outing for her team at a haunted house, wanting to use the time as a way to be close to her lover in public. When an ill-timed scream reveals their relationship to the group, she hopes that it will not tear them apart. Written from the third set of prompts from Bren Gail!


"And how many are in your group?" the attendant asked as Penelope stepped up to him.

"Let's see, I think we have twelve? Did I count right, everyone?"

"Yes, Baby Girl, you counted right," Morgan answered from the back of the group. She smiled at the worker and he just shook his head a little.

"Well, you're probably going to have to split up into two groups, all right?"

"Sure," she responded quickly. "I claim Rossi and Strauss," she said quickly. The others split off into their groups, JJ and Will joining them, along with Morgan. "All right, we need to stick together. I do not want to lose any of you tonight."

They all nodded and Morgan slipped his arm around her waist. She struggled not to shrug it off, as it wasn't his fault that he didn't realize that things had changed between them. She still loved him, just not in that way anymore. Not since the beginning of October, when she had found herself falling head over heels for someone else.

They were the second group to go in, and she watched the doors close behind her friends, feeling the comfortable frisson of fear she could control run down her spine. A few minutes passed and the attendant opened the doors, ushering them in. They met back up with the others as they turned to face a stage. The lights dimmed and a loud crash startled her, making her jump. Two sets of hands were there to comfort her immediately, and she leaned to the right, pulling away from Morgan.

"You're going to be fine, Molly Grue," a soft voice whispered in her ear and she nodded, smiling slightly. The stage show was sufficiently scary, and she jumped a little, but each time, her lover was there to reassure her. Penelope hung back a little from Morgan, wanting to be nearer to her lover, to separate from the group. This would be the one time they could be alone and not worry about being seen.

The next room plunged them into semi-darkness, and she reached out for her lover's hand. "Lady Amalthea, you're going to have to lead me here."

Penelope felt a whisper of lips against the shell of her ear and smiled. "Like you've been leading me for the last few weeks?"  
"Hey, Rossi was the one who saw it, he just nudged me in the right direction," she whispered back, wrapping her arm around Erin's waist. "Let's hang back a little more. I want to enjoy this time with you."

"Aren't I coming home with you tonight?" Erin asked, a quiver of uncertainty in her voice.

"Of course you are, I just want to be with you in public." Penelope turned her head and kissed Erin's cheek. Though they'd slept together in the same bed, they had yet to make love, and Penelope was hoping that this would be the night. She let her hand creep lower as they continued down the path, and Erin squirmed a little before becoming accustomed to it.

They both let out a little scream when one of the actors jumped out at them, and Penelope burst into giggles at Erin's look. "It's not funny, Penny. I don't know how I let you talk me into this." She pouted a little, and Penelope leaned in, kissing her quickly before leading her on, catching up with the others a little.

The house built up a nice buzz in her, and she clung to Erin, enjoying the way the woman snuggled closer and closer to her the deeper they got into the haunted house. "Are we almost through? I don't like this anymore." There was a bit of true fear in her voice, and Penelope wondered what was going through her mind.

"I think we just have the maze and then the field outdoors and we can leave. Are you going to be okay until then?"

"I hope." Penelope removed her arm from around Erin's waist to clasp her hand tightly. "Thank you." Hand in hand, they stepped into the pitch black of the sensory maze and Penelope was overwhelmed by sound, as her eyes couldn't see even an inch in front of them. Shuddery breaths next to her broke her heart, and she tightened her grip on Erin's hand.

"Why didn't you tell me you were afraid of the dark? We could have done something different."

"I need to face my fears at some point, Molly Grue. As long as you're by my side, I can get through this." Penelope nodded, even though she knew Erin couldn't see it. "Lead on, please?"

"All right." After what seemed like an hour of blind navigation, they finally stumbled outside into the black of evening, the stars a welcome sight. The rest of their group was nowhere to be seen and Penelope grinned at Erin. "Come here, lover." She yanked Erin beneath an oak tree that was covered in fake spider webs, pushing her back against the trunk before she kissed her senseless.

"Baby Girl? Where are you?" she vaguely heard in the background, still focused on the taste of Erin's lips. A sharp scream from somewhere in the maze had them looking up into the wide eyes of the rest of their group. Rossi was smirking, of course, but the others seemed to be in complete shock. "I knew something was different about you recently, but I thought you had gone back to Kevin. And that you were with Rossi, Ma'am."

"Erin's always swung both ways," Blake mused aloud, and Erin blushed, burying her face in Penelope's shoulder. A small flash of jealousy flared up in Penelope's chest, and she narrowed her eyes as she looked at their newest team member.

"And how would you know that, Alex?" she bit out.

The woman blushed under her scrutiny, looking up at her husband before meeting Penelope's gaze once more. "We may or may not have had a fling while in the Academy," she said quickly.

"Well, she's with me, now, so hands off." Erin smiled against her, she could feel the curve of her lips on her bare shoulder, and knew she hadn't overstepped any boundaries with her. "Do any of you have a problem with that?"

Slowly, the others shook their heads and she grinned in return. "All right, it's time we got home to Jack. I'll see you all on Monday. Thanks for arranging this, Garcia. It was a lot of fun." She nodded and watched Beth and him walk off, his arm tight around her waist.

"Yeah, the fear makes for a really romantic evening, PG. See you later!" JJ and Will peeled off from the group, followed shortly by Blake and her husband and then Reid and his girlfriend.

"So, I guess there's no chance of me being with you right now, huh, Baby Girl?" She shook her head, reaching out to pat his chest. "Well, have a good evening, then." He leaned in and kissed her cheek before ambling off into the night.

"So, you're officially out to the team. I wondered when that would be happening. I hope that this doesn't throw a wrench into your relationship."

"I won't let it, David. I enjoy my time with Penelope way too much to be thwarted by the stumbling block of your team. And I know this was just shock tonight, there are going to be questions come Monday. If things get too awkward, come and get me. Okay?"

"Of course, Erin. Have a good night."

"I plan to," she replied tartly before leaning into his kiss. He kissed Penelope's cheek as well before leaving them alone. "I mean it, Penny. Tonight is the night."

"Why didn't you tell me that before? I would have snuck us out of here ages ago if I had known that." Erin laughed as she embraced Penelope once more, walking with her over to the car. "I'm serious. I don't do waiting well, and I've wanted to be with you since our third date."

"I had to know if you were serious about me. I don't lightly give my heart and body to others, and you had a very good reason to just be toying with me. I had to have a foundation for us. I hope you understand."

"I do." Penelope stopped them by her car, pushing Erin back against Esther. "And I'm going to kiss you again, here in public." Erin nodded, puckering her lips as she lifted her face. "I do not think I will ever get enough of your sweet, sweet, lips, Amalthea."

"And I will never get enough of yours, Molly." Penelope covered Erin's lips with her own, kissing her deeply. "Now, are we going home, or not?" she whispered once they'd broken the kiss.

"All you had to do was ask." Penelope reluctantly left her side, getting in the car and turning it on. Erin slipped into her seat, fastening her belt. Their drive was short and soon, Penelope was leading her up to her apartment, feeling nervous, almost like it was her first time. She fumbled with the lock of her door and pushed it open, leading Erin inside. "Welcome home."

A soft sigh breathed from Erin's body and she turned to Penelope, hugging her tightly. "It's lovely, like you." She kissed Penelope's cheek and then caressed her back. "It's been a long time since I've been with a woman. You might have to remind me of what you like. Guys are so predictable, always loving when they get head or can dominate you."

"Ain't that the truth, Erin." She kissed her lips sweetly before leading her over to her bedroom. "This is only my third relationship with a woman. Maybe we can learn what we like together. And I know you like my kisses."

"That I do," Erin murmured as she leaned in to kiss her once more. Penelope ran her hands down Erin's back, seeking out the tab on the zipper of her skirt, pulling it down her ass. Once more, Erin squirmed, and a feral grin broke out on Penelope's face.

"You like having your ass touched. You weren't trying to get away in the haunted house, you were trying to get closer."

"Guilty as charged," she said, pushing the cardigan off Penelope's shoulders. Leaning forward, Erin placed delicate kisses along her the neckline of her dress as she unzipped it. As she drew it off her body, she rained kisses down her chest and stomach. "Do you like that, sweetheart? Does that feel good?" she murmured against her flesh as she tugged at her panties, drawing them down her legs.

"You know it does, Erin. But why are you still dressed?" Her lover looked up at her, smiling when she saw that Penelope had removed her bra. She shrugged, standing quickly and slipping the buttons on her blouse out of their holes. It quickly joined the pile of clothes on the floor, and seconds later her bra and panties were removed as well.

"Is this better?" Penelope could tell she meant the question to be saucy, but it came out as apprehensive, insecure.

"Much, my Amalthea. You are absolutely gorgeous." She sat on the bed and pulled Erin down next to her. "And you are mine." Erin's eyebrows shot up at the possessive tone in Penelope's voice.

"I'm sorry?"

"We should never go alone, Erin, and even when you were with Rossi, there was this air of separation about you. I don't want you to be alone any longer, and so, you are mine." Penelope kissed her gently as she wrapped her arms around Erin's waist. "As long as we're together, we're together. Okay?"

Hesitantly, Erin nodded. "Okay." She kissed her softly before reclining on the bed. "Make love to me." Penelope nodded, stretching out along Erin's body. She let her hands creep down to cup Erin's breasts, her thumbs teasing the nipples to erect peaks. "I'm so glad that the others know. I don't like keeping secrets these days."

"I don't like that either." Erin gasped and arched into Penelope. "But I'm going to love finding out what you do like." Her fingers tripped down Erin's body as she lowered her head to capture one pert nipple between her lips.

"Penny!" she cried out as her teeth scored the bud delicately. Erin's fingers tangled in her hair, tugging slightly as she suckled her. Soon, her breathing was fast and thready, gasps and moans escaping as Penelope lavished attention on her breasts, one of her hands busy between her legs. Erin was so hot and wet, everything that Penelope imagined she'd be and more. "I'm so close. Oh, so close. Fuck. More. Oh God, more."

Her voice exhorted Penelope on, and she slipped two fingers into Erin's tight channel, crooking them just so, knowing that if it gave her pleasure, it would be bound to give Erin pleasure. And then, she felt Erin's orgasm wash over her, felt her body bow into hers as she struggled to keep in contact with her lover. When it had finally ebbed, Erin collapsed back on the mattress, breathing heavily. "You are amazing, Erin."

"Thanks." She blushed becomingly and Penelope kissed her sweetly. "I love your kisses. I've loved your kisses since the first time you kissed me." Erin wrapped her arms around Penelope's waist, pulling her flush against her body. "I think, in time, I could fall in love with you. If you let me."

"I could easily let you, Erin. You are amazing, I hope you know that." She leaned in for another kiss and Erin met her halfway, pressing her lips tightly to Penelope's. "After Kevin, I've found myself holding back from my friends, keeping my heart safe. We talk, but of nothing substantial. Adding Alex to the team hasn't exactly helped things, either. But if you'll be patient with me, I think I could trust you with all of my secrets."

"I need to learn patience, Penelope. But have a secret of mine, to help build our trust in each other. In high school, I slept with one of my teachers because they said I was beautiful. No one, besides my parents, had ever told me that. I heard what everyone said behind my back and I retreated into myself and schoolwork. And then she told me I was beautiful, and I fell head over heels in love with her. It was so stupid, but we carried on our affair my entire senior year. She was arrested a few years later for doing the same thing to another student, a boy this time."

Penelope reached up and cupped her cheek, swiping her tears away. "Oh, Erin, she took advantage of you. I wish you had had someone else to tell you how beautiful you are. Then your heart wouldn't have been hurt so."

"The hurt made me stronger."

"Did it, beloved? Or did it make you hide yourself away, afraid that you'd be used and hurt once more?" As she watched, Erin's eyes filled with tears as her face fell. "I know how it feels to want to believe that someone, anyone, finds us gorgeous, worthy of love. And I know how much it hurts when we find out we've been strung along to fulfill some sick need in them. I will never do that to you, I promise you that. And when I tell you I love you and that you are beautiful, I will mean it with every fiber of my being. You are my Lady Amalthea, after all."

"And you are my Molly Grue." Penelope nodded and held Erin tightly to her as she sobbed. The cries hurt Penelope's heart, and she wondered how close Dave had gotten to her. "How is it that you can see a person's heart so well?"

"I, too, was an observer, Erin. Sure, being vivacious and charming can net you a lot of friends, but not the true kind, not the lasting kind, at least, not in high school. There, you're judged on appearance first, intelligence second. And I was never the perfect paragon of beauty."

"But you are gorgeous," Erin breathed out, her hand cupping her face, running her thumb over her lips. "So incredibly lovely. And you want to be with me."

"And you want to be with me," Penelope parroted back, infusing every ounce of love she felt in her heart into those words. Erin smiled radiantly and nodded. "I think I might already be halfway in love with you, Erin Strauss."

"I know that feeling full well, Penelope Garcia." They kissed once more, and then Erin snuggled into her, holding her close. "If I tell you a secret a day, will you promise to be tender with my heart?"

"Of course I will. And I will tell you a secret of my own a day, and I know you will be tender with my heart. Because beneath your façade, you have a very gentle, loving, beautiful, soul. And my soul reacts to that beauty." She dropped a kiss on top of Erin's head, running her hand up and down her back as the woman sighed. "And now, here's my secret. My parents never believed me when I told them what my oldest stepbrother was doing to me in the night. That's when they started imposing the curfew. By eighteen, I had had enough, and stayed out past it, not wanting to be hurt again. And then they were gone, and I went underground."

"Oh, my beloved Penelope." Her lover's arms tightened around her waist, and she once more felt Erin begin to cry. "Together, we will find our way to be whole and happy." A soft kiss was placed on Penelope's heart and she sighed as well. "Go to sleep, my heart. In the morning, we'll talk some more and love some more. All right?"

She nodded and felt her body relax against Erin's, feeling safe and content in her arms. In the morning, she'd have to call Rossi and thank him for bringing them together. From these tender admissions they'd made to each other, she had the feeling that they would never go alone in the world again.


End file.
